Demon Unleashed
by sexymama25
Summary: Yusuke and Keiko are deeply in love after they defeated Toguro but his father is out for revenge and to show Yusuke that he is a demon. Will Yusuke accept his true power in time to save everyone or will Narto succeed in destroying them all
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Yusuke is sitting in the park waiting for Keiko to arrive. Just then he looks up and sees Keiko running towards him. Yusuke meets Keiko and brings her to the bench he was sitting on.

"Yusuke what did you want to tell me" Keiko asks.  
"Keiko I love you" Yusuke says.

"I love you to Yusuke" Keiko says.  
"I have to go away again" Yusuke says looking away not wanting to see the pain on Keiko's face.

The smile on Keiko's face disappears as she pulls out of Yusuke's arm.

"For how long this time Yusuke" Keiko says sadly.

"6 months more training with Genkai" Yusuke replies still not looking at her.

"Okay" Keiko replies.

"Please don't be like this Keiko" Yusuke says finally looking at her.  
"How do you want me to be Yusuke you leave me all the time well one of these days I want be here when you get back" Keiko says angrily.

"What are you trying to say" Yusuke asks looking at her worriedly.

"Nothing Yusuke just forget it" Keiko says.

They sit in silence for a few minutes before Keiko asks the question she's been dreading since he told her he had to leave.

"When are you leaving" Keiko asks.  
"Tomorrow" Yusuke replies.

Keiko gets up prepared to leave the park when Yusuke grabs her arm and pulls her back down next to him. He turns her tearstained face up to him.

"Please don't cry Keiko I hate it when you cry" Yusuke says wrapping his arms around her.

"Then stop giving me reasons to cry" Keiko says looking into his eyes.

Keiko gets up to leave again and Yusuke lets her go this time sitting on the bench just wondering when he can have a normal life. He doesn't realize that great danger is coming once more that could destroy everything he loves and cares for. In the shadows a man watches the whole scene and laughs evilly. Soon Yusuke leaves the park heading home to prepare to leave tomorrow for training.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The man hiding in the shadows walks out once Yusuke has left the park. Another creature walks up behind him.

"Master is that the one we must destroy" the demon asks bowing to his master.

"Yes, my loyal servant" the master replies sadistically.

Then the man follows Yusuke back to his house. The evil demon watches as Yusuke enters his house planning his first step in destroying the Great Spirit detective that destroyed Toguro and his brother. He says to himself.

"We will see how good you really are Yusuke Urameshi" the demon master says.

The next morning Yusuke wakes up bright and early with his bag. Just then Koenma appears before Yusuke.

"What do you want Koenma" Yusuke yells at him angrily?  
"A great demon has escaped into the human world" Koenma says nervously.

"Well I'll capture him when I get back from training with Genkai" Yusuke says nonchalantly.

"Yusuke you don't understand" Koenma tries to explain when her hears his mother calling him.  
"I don't have time for it right now" Yusuke says getting ready for school.

Just then the front door opens and standing there is Genkai herself.

"What are you doing here you old bat I was on my way to your temple" Yusuke says shocked that Genkai is here.

"My temple has been destroyed I will have to train you here" Genkai says exchanging a look with Koenma.

"Who would be powerful enough to destroy your temple" Yusuke ponders before getting dressed for school

"Demon Narto the greatest and most powerful demon and he also can take any form he chooses" Koenma answers Yusuke unasked question.

"So you're telling me this freak could be anyone" Yusuke asks nervously.

"Your spirit energy will be able to detect him so you want be fooled" Koenma replies.

Just then Yusuke's mommy comes into the room following her is Keiko. Then Keiko notices Koenma and Genkai standing there.

"What's wrong?" Keiko asks worriedly.

Koenma goes over to Keiko and puts a silver necklace with a locket on it around her neck. Keiko looks down at the necklace.

"What is this for?" Keiko asks now really afraid.  
"It detects spirit energy and will also alert Yusuke if you're in any real danger" Koenma says kindly.

"Okay thanks Koenma" Keiko says politely.

"No problem I know how important you are to Yusuke" Koenma says.

"Are you ready for school Yusuke" Keiko asks looking at his book bag laying on the bed?

"Yeah, Genkai we'll start training this afternoon" Yusuke says as he grabs his book bag and leaves with Keiko.

"Okay Yusuke" Genkai yells after him

Keiko and Yusuke leave going to school. Unbeknownst to them Narto is watching them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Koenma and Genkai are standing outside Yusuke house when someone steps from the shadows. Genkai gets in a fighting stance. Koenma touches his pacifier.

"Well aren't you two glad to see me again" The demon says cackling sadistically.

"No now leave" Genkai says commandingly.

"Well is that any way to talk to an old friend Genkai" The demon says turning towards her.

"You are no friend of mine Narto" Genkai says powering up.

"Nice to see you again Koenma" Narto says looking angrily at Koenma.

"It would be nice seeing you if you were still in spirit world" Koenma says angrily.

"I like the real world a whole lot better" Narto says moving closer to the two.

"Cut the bull narto what are you here for" Koenma says commandingly.

"To avenge the murder of Toguro and his brother" Narto says angrily.

"You will not succeed" Genkai vow vehemently.

Narto walks straight up to Genkai and Koenma and looks them straight in the eye. He pokes Genkai in the chest and says.

"You trained the bastard that killed my son once he's dead I'm coming for you" Narto threatens pointing a finger at Genkai.

"Bring it on Narto I've defeated better demons than you" Genkai says forming an energy ball in her hand.

"We shall see how cocky you are once I have destroyed your precious pupil" Narto says also forming an energy ball in his hand.

He walks over to Koenma and laughs evilly pointing at him and says.

"You brought him back to life to kill my son" Narto says accusingly.

"You gave him powers" Narto says as the fire ball flickers.

"You I will make suffer by taking something precious from you" Narto vows throwing the energy ball in front of Koenma.

"You don't scare me Narto because soon you'll be back in the spirit world were you belong" Koenma says shaking nervous wiping the dust off his face.

"We shall see Koenma" Narto says before he leaves.

With those words he disappears into thin air. Koenma and Genkai stand there totally shock and wondering what Narto's next move will be.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Keiko watches Yusuke as they walk to school wondering what's on his mind. Just then Yusuke looks up and pulls Keiko behind him. Keiko looks up as well to see a man in the air. Just then the man lands in front of Yusuke.

"Are you the spirit detective" The demon asks evilly?

"Yes, and who are you" Yusuke asks building up his energy preparing to fight.

"The names Marto I work for Narto and I've come to kill you" The demon declares running at Yusuke.

The demon attacks Yusuke he dodges and comes back with an uppercut to the chin knocking the demon back fifty feet. Just then Kuwabara is walking down the sidewalk seeing Yusuke fighting a rather ugly demon. Kuwabara runs up and pulls out his spirit sword.

"Who are you human?" The demon demands evilly.

"He's not the one you need to worry about" Yusuke says before he uses his spirit shotgun.

He shots his spirit shotgun hitting the demon square in the chest. The demon clutches his chest as he falls backwards. Kuwabara takes his spirit sword and cuts off the demons right arm. The demon clutches his stub of an arm and tries to run away. Just then there is a gust of smoke and standing before them is a human man. He walks over to the demon and helps him stand.

"Are you alright Marto" Narto asks helping his warrior up from the ground.

"Yes, Master I am fine" The demon says bowing to his master.

"Who in the hell are you?" Kuwabara demands still brandishing his spirit sword.  
"The names Narto" Narto replies locking eyes with Yusuke Urameshi.

Yusuke gets in a fighting stance and prepares to be attacked. Narto looks at Yusuke and his friend then he turns to leave but before he goes he turns back to Yusuke.

"You will beg for death before I'm done like you made Toguro" Narto vows with an evil cackle.

"How do you no Toguro" Yusuke asks nervously.

"He was my son" Narto declares vengefully.

Yusuke, Kuwabara and even Keiko gasp at this shocking news. Narto moves faster than lighting and is standing next to Keiko. Yusuke moves super fast to throw Keiko behind him Narto blow lands on Yusuke cheek. Yusuke spits out the blood and looks at Narto with anger.

"You might just prove to be a worthy adversary after all spirit detective" Narto says bowing lowly.

With those words him and his cohort disappears in a puff of smoke leaving the three teenagers standing there shocked.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara arrive late to school and end up in detention but school fun has just started. As they are walking to there first period class they hear a bunch of kids talking about a new teacher.

"Yeah I hear he's tough I feel sorry for the people who have English first block" A student says.

"He's some fighter I hear from Japan" Another student replies.

"I hear his nickname at his old school was the Killer Test teacher" Another student says.

The group continues walking on while Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara continue on to there English class with there late passes in there hand. They arrive at there English class and open the door and walk inside. All three gasp as they see there teacher and recognize who it is.

"You three are late do you have passes" The teacher asks commandingly.

Keiko being the first to regain her composure hands the passes to the teacher.

"Okay then go to your seat" The teacher orders.

The three walk to there seat and sit quietly until the bell ending first period rings. Everyone else has left the classroom when the teacher blocks there path.

"What do you want?" Yusuke asks commandingly.

"You should show your teacher more respect you are an ill-mannered child aren't you" The teacher replies sadistically.

"You're a demon" Keiko replies hiding behind Yusuke.

"So are you" Narto says confidently.

No one else says anything after he says that. Yusuke stands there shocked and speechless after hearing what the demon says.

"You're a liar I'm a human-being" Yusuke declares vehemently.

"Ask Koenma then if you doubt me" Narto declares confident.

"Come on Yusuke don't listen to this demon all they do is lie" Kuwabara says pulling his friend away from Narto.

"Yeah come on Yusuke baby" Keiko says grabbing his other arm and pulling him.

Narto grabs Keiko's arm pulling her close against his body. Yusuke and Kuwabara turn to face him angry.

"You better let her go right now and I mean it or else" Yusuke threatens.

"Or else what Yusuke you're going to attack your teacher" Narto cackles evilly as he holds her hostage.

"Dammitt he's got us there Yusuke" Kuwabara says.

Keiko has a look of total fear on her face.

"I love the look of fear before I kill my victims" Narto says licking the side of Keiko face.

"I'm warning you" Yusuke declares with a tint of red changing his eye color

"Trust me I'm not going to kill her yet I want to make her suffer and feel pain like you made Toguro feel and I want you there to watch as I kill your precious Keiko slowly" Narto vows before he releases Keiko.

"You are one sick bastard do you no that" Yusuke declares the tint of red leaving his eyes as he calms down.

As quickly as he grabs her he throws her back at them. Yusuke moves fast and catches Keiko in his arms.

"Are you alright Keiko" Yusuke asks putting her safely behind him.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little shaken up is all" Keiko says staring at the man evilly.

They leave the classroom and head to there next class the rest of the school day is pretty uneventful. Finally the last bell ring and the three meet outside the detention room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Yusuke Urameshi thinks about what Narto said as the three friends are walking home. Kuwabara turns off and goes home while Keiko continues to walk with Yusuke.

"You're thinking about what that demon said aren't you" Keiko asks Yusuke seriously.

"What?" Yusuke asks because he wasn't paying attention to what Keiko said he was thinking about what Narto said.

"You weren't listening to me you were thinking about what Narto said weren't you" Keiko asks accusingly.

"Yes, I was okay what if he is telling the truth about me what if I am a demon" Yusuke says wonderingly.

"If by some chance he is telling the truth we'll deal with it like we deal with everything else" Keiko says taking Yusuke's hand and squeezing it tight.

"I don't no what I would do without you Keiko" Yusuke says looking into her gorgeous face.

"Well you'll never have to find out because you're stuck with me Urameshi" Keiko says kissing him on the cheek.

Just then they walk into Yusuke's apartment only to find Genkai and Koenma sitting there. Genkai can tell there is something on Yusuke's mind.

"How was school today Yusuke" Koenma asks.

"Fine I fought a demon named Marto, then this demon named Narto showed up but didn't attack, then he turned out to be the new substitute teacher in my English class" Yusuke says angrily.  
Koenma spits out the coffee he was drinking getting a very serious look on his face.

"What did he say to you?" Genkai and Koenma both demand to no.  
"Not much except he was going to make me watch Keiko suffer like I made Toguro and his brother suffer and then only then will he kill her and then me" Yusuke says nonchalantly.

Genkai and Koenma are both fuming at this moment and are at a lose for words.

"Oh and one more thing I told me I was a demon like him" Yusuke says hoping to get a reaction out of them.

Yusuke watches there reaction to that last piece of information as neither of them are surprised or the least bit shocked.

"So its true about the demon part isn't it" Yusuke demands looking at Genkai and Koenma expectantly.

"Yes and no Yusuke" Koenma replies agitatedly.

"Your great grandfather was a demon but your demon nature has never surfaced until today" Koenma says.

"What do you mean it surfaced today?" Yusuke asks worriedly.

"Your speed of course that comes from your grandfather, your quick reflexes also come let us hope that is all you inherited from him" Koenma says with a serious look on his face.

Yusuke is shocked to learn that his great grandfather was a demon and from the way Koenma talks a very bad demon at that.

"Come on Yusuke let's train it will take your mind off things" Genkai offers trying to give him an outlet for his anger.

"Yeah I hope so" Yusuke says confused.

The two go outside to practice while Keiko and Koenma sit inside wondering what kind of horrible torture Narto has in for Yusuke and Keiko.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After a couple hours of training Yusuke is completely tuckered out.

"Well you are indeed a skilled fighter aren't you" Narto says watching the whole practice floating above the apartment.

Genkai and Yusuke put up there guard as they hear that voice they look all around but don't see anyone.

"Up here" Narto yells down to them.

Yusuke and Genkai look up to see Narto standing above them with a sinister smile on his face.

"You have some nerve showing up at my home" Yusuke says angrily.

"Show me your true power Yusuke I want to kill you at full strength" Narto says.

"Shut up you filthy demon" Yusuke yells angrily.

The others hear the commotion from in the house and head out to see what's going on.

"What are you doing here Narto haven't you caused enough trouble for today?" Koenma says angrily.

"I haven't even begun to cause trouble for you Koenma" Narto says.

"I'm not afraid of you" Koenma declares.

"You should be Koenma even your father is afraid of me" Narto says cackling evilly as Koenma says.

Keiko is fed up with all this bull so she steps forward.

"What do you want from us?" Keiko demands angrily.

"I want many things from you my sweet but we'll have to wait until later for that" Narto says looking at Yusuke sexily.

Yusuke has been quiet all this time then they hear growling coming from behind them. Everyone turns to see that the growling is coming from Yusuke.

"Get angry my boy and let your true nature come out and join me" Narto says.

Yusuke looks up at him with red bloodshot eyes fangs biting into the bottom half of his lip.

"I am nothing like you Narto" Yusuke growls.

"But you are and soon your demon side will take over" Narto says.

"I want let it" Yusuke growls.

Koenma walks over to Yusuke carefully.

"Calm down this is just making the situation worst" Koenma says calmly.

"Don't listen to him release your anger" Narto says.

"Fuck you Narto" Yusuke says his voice returning to normal and his fangs disappear.

"You were so close to reaching your full potential what a shame" Narto says disappointedly.

"You are sick you no that" Keiko says fed up with his crap.

"I'm sick I'm not the one who denies who I really am sweetheart" Narto says looking at Keiko furiously.

"Leave Keiko out of this or I swear I'll kill you" Yusuke declares getting angry again

"There you go Yusuke let me see that anger and let me see that fire in your eyes" Narto says with that same evil smirk on her face.  
"Enough leave if you have nothing important to say" Genkai says now getting angry.

"I came to tell Yusuke I will look forward to killing you very soon" Narto says that sadistic smile spreading across his face.

"I'll look forward to wiping that smug look off your face" Yusuke says angrily.

"We shall see Yusuke" Narto says seriously.

With that he disappears. Yusuke takes a couple of deep breaths still fuming from what the bastard said to Keiko. He looks over to everyone and finally calms down finally wondering if he will be able to beat Narto without using his demon powers.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kuwabara was out late that night at the Dojo practicing his karate. As he is walking home he senses something approaching fast. Then within a second a demon stands before him in a menancing stance.

"You are Kuwabara right" The demon asks evilly.

"Yeah and who are you" Kuwabara asks getting into a fighting stance.

"A demon sent here to destroy you" The demon says laughing evilly.

The demon attacks Kuwabara with a fire ball. Kuwabara easily dodges the attack and calls for his spirit sword. The two warriors swords clash as the demon produces a sword of his own.

"You are indeed a worthy adversary but no match for me" The demons says easily dodges Kuwabara's lunges and thrusts with his sword.

The demon throws an energy ball Kuwabara tries to dodge it but it hits him in his left shoulder. Kuwabara grabs his shoulder with his left hand while still holding his spirit sword with his right hand.

"Oh did I hit you sorry" The demon says laughing sadistically.

"Fuck you" Kuwabara says still clutching his left shoulder trying to stop the bleeding.

Kuwabara says as he turns to run away knowing that he doesn't stand a chance with one arm messed up.

"Come on out and play I'm starting to enjoy this game" The demon says with an evil glint in his eye.

Kuwabara goes into an alley and hides there until he is sure the demon is gone. Then he slinks out and heads towards home. When Kuwabara is half-way home he feels something hit him in the back. He spins around to find the same demon that attacked him earlier.

"Is this were you want to die" The demon says from above Kuwabara.

"I'm not died yet buddy" Kuwabara says getting in a fighting stance.

He pulls out his sword and goes running towards the demon slashing him on his left side. The demon steps back and cackles evilly.

"You actually managed to hit me you are the first human to ever do that but it will be your last move" The demon says evilly.

The demon flies at Kuwabara at top speed grabbing him under the neck and dangling him up in the air.

"I thought I should tell you that I respect you before I kill you human" The demon says with a smirk on his lips as he tightens his grip on Kuwabara's throat.

Kuwabara struggles to free himself from the demons grasp. Just then the demon hears people coming.

"It appears you get a reprieve until later but tell your friend Yusuke I'm coming for him next" The demon says before he disappears.

With those words Kuwabara finds himself on the ground and the demon gone. He picks himself up clutching his still broken left arm and hobbling towards Yusuke's apartment building. He makes it to Yusuke's apartment and knocks on the door. Keiko opens it.

"Kuwabara what happened to you" Keiko says helping him inside.

"I was attacked by a demon he says he's coming for you Yusuke" Kuwabara says as Genkai helps Keiko bandage his arm and his back.

"Was it Narto" Yusuke asks angrily.

"No it was another one" Kuwabara says wincing as they tighten the bandages.

"Can you describe the demon" Koenma asks worriedly.

"Yeah he had a spiky hair, red eyes, he could shot fireballs and energy blasts he was strong and looked human except for the eyes" Kuwabara says through gritted teeth.

"OH my God it's Narku" Koenma says nervously.

"Who is Narku?" Yusuke asks worriedly.

"He's Narto's second in command" Koenma says.

Yusuke looks at the battered shape Kuwabara's in and wonders if he can stand a chance against Narku if he beat Kuwabara that bad. Keiko walks up with a worried look on her face as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Narto is standing in a clearing waiting for Narku to return after killing Yusuke's friend Kuwabara a few minutes later Narku lands next to Narto.

"Is he dead" Narto asks.

"No master someone showed up" Narku says bowing his head low prepared for the punishment he is about to receive for failing his lord and master.

"I told you to kill him you worthless demon" Narto says throwing a fire ball at Narku which burns his right arm.

"I promise you master I will never fail you again" Narku says walking back into the forest.

"You better not or you're a dead man walking" Narto says looking at him angrily.

" I understand master" Narku says bowing and disappearing.

"You never can find good help when you want it now can you Narto" A mysterious voice says from the shadow.

"What are you doing here Viper?" Narto says suspiciously.

"Came to see if I could lend you a helping hand" Viper says as she steps out of the shadows and into the light.

"I do think you can come in handy after all Viper" Narto says getting a sinister look on his face.

"I am at your service Narto" Viper says bowing slowly.

"Well your assignment is to become a student at Seijuu High okay" Narto says.

"Why sir?" Viper wonders suspiciously.

"I want you to spy on a few people for me and learn everything you can about them and then I want you to kidnap a girl named Keiko" Narto says smugly.  
"Okay anything else you need me to do" Viper asks inquisitively.

"Yeah seduce Yusuke Urameshi" Narto says cackling sadistically this time.

"Okay boss whatever you want" Viper says before disappearing back into the forest

And in a flash she's gone like a snake in the grass as some people might say. Narto stands there seeing how perfectly his plan is coming together soon Yusuke will be ready to release his demon side and join with me to take his place by my side as my new son and to complete his transformation I will then have him kill the woman he loves so much. Narto says evilly as he disappears as well.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next morning Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko are walking to school.

"I wonder why he hasn't tried anything again" Yusuke says outloud to his friends.

"Who knows with a demon?" Kuwabara says also worriedly.

Just then both boys stop staring at something. Keiko turns to see what's caught there attention and slaps both Yusuke and Kuwabara in the back of the head.

"What was that for?" Yusuke asks rubbing his sore head.

"I'm still standing right here Yusuke" Keiko says giving him a dirty look.

"Hey baby you no I only have eyes for you" Yusuke says kissing Keiko on the cheek.

"Why did you hit me?" Kuwabara says still rubbing his arm.

"Because I don't think Yukina would appreciate you looking at another girl like that either" Keiko says.

"Oh yeah" Kuwabara says thinking about his ice princess.

Just then the girl in question walks up to them.

"Hi I'm new here could one of you direct me to the principal's office" The girl says smiling at Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"I'd be more than happy to" Keiko says grabbing her arm and pulling her away from the two boys.

The girl walks off with Keiko to the principal's office.

"Thanks for helping me" The girl says.

"No problem my names Keiko if you need anymore help" Keiko says offering her the hand.

"My names Val" The girl says offering Keiko her hand to shake.

Keiko walks back out to find Yusuke and Kuwabara the girl watches Keiko from a distance wondering why master Narto wants her. Then she heads into the principals office to get her schedule. She looks over the whole school looking for this Yusuke boy. Then at lunchtime she hears.

"Yusuke and that Osaka boy are outside ready to fight" A boy says running back outside to see the fight.

Val quickly follows the others outside to find Keiko holding a boy back.

"Come on Yusuke it doesn't matter what he says" Keiko says trying to calm her angry boyfriend down.

"He insulted you and no one I mean no one insults my girlfriend" Yusuke says angrily.

"Well like I said she's a bitch what you going to do about it Urameshi" Osaka says angrily.

"Pound your lying face in" Yusuke says.

Keiko getting fed up with Osaka's attitude releases Yusuke.

"I can fight" Yusuke asks looking at her hopefully.

"Yeah that jerk is getting on our nerves" Keiko says.

Yusuke needing no more permission runs at Osaka punching him in the face. Osaka stumbles backwards surprised by the attack. Yusuke not giving him a moment to regain his balance quickly kicks him in the face knocking him to the ground getting astride him and punching him. All Osaka can do is try to cover his face as he grunts in pain as Yusuke continues to pummel him. After a few minutes someone pulls Yusuke off of Osaka.

"Let me go I'm not finished with this piece of trash" Yusuke says struggling to free himself from Kuwabara's grasp.

"Come on Yusuke he's had enough" Kuwabara says.

"If you ever even open your mouth to mention Keiko's name again I'll ripe your still beating heart out of your chest" Yusuke threatens looking down at Osaka with blood red eyes.

Osaka tries to get up but some of his friends have to help him to his feet.

"Okay man I'll never say anything about your girl just please don't kill me" Osaka says.

Keiko quickly stands in front of Yusuke to calm him down. Soon his eyes turn back brown and he smiles at Yusuke. Val sees everything and laughs hysterically so that's why Narto wants him he's a powerful demon I've never seen another demon with that much power except Narto himself. Val goes back inside the school to figure out a way to break Yusuke and Keiko up.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next day Yusuke is leaving his apartment when Val walks out of the same building smiling and waving to her parents accidentally bumping into Yusuke.

"Sorry I wasn't watching were I was going" Val says trying to get up off the ground by herself.  
"It's all right" Yusuke says helping her up off the ground.

The two stand there staring at each other until they hear someone behind them clear their throat. Yusuke quickly drops her hands and looks over to see Kuwabara and Keiko standing there. Keiko looks angry and walks away from Kuwabara and heads off to school leaving them staring after her. Quickly Yusuke goes running after her. Kuwabara offers walks with Val.

"What's with them?" Val asks already having an idea.

"Oh nothing they're always like this" Kuwabara says.

Yusuke finally catches up with Keiko walking beside her.

"It's nothing she fell I helped her up" Yusuke says trying to explain what Keiko saw.

"So why were you still holding her hand" Keiko asks accusingly?

Yusuke stops and grabs Keiko spinning her around and kissing her passionately on the mouth leaving Keiko completely breathless. She stares up a Yusuke a little surprised.

"You are the only woman I will ever want Keiko" Yusuke says.

"Okay baby" Keiko says taking Yusuke's hand.

Val and Kuwabara finally catch up with the Yusuke and Keiko. Val expected to find them auguring and fussing but not hugging and kissing.

"I see you two have already made up" Kuwabara says slapping Yusuke on the back.

"We better hurry or we're going to be late for school if we don't hurry up" Keiko says looking at her watch.

The four take off running towards the school Val having an angry look on her face she thought that would at least give her more chance to make Yusuke like her now she's going to have to increase her efforts in making him fall for her. Val gets a sadistic smile on her face as she forms her next devious plan. The four make it to class just before the bell rings.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

In parenting class they get paired up into teams to raise a child for a week as husband and wife. The teacher starts pairing people up until they call they're down to the last three people.

"Well it appears we have an odd number of students in class so I guess you three will have to be a team" The teacher says.

Keiko looks over at Yusuke and Val but Keiko keeps her eye on Val because she's got this strange feeling that Val's after Yusuke. After school they all head over to Yusuke's apartment building.

"So who wants to keep the baby tonight" Yusuke asks.

"I can Yusuke I no you already made plans" Keiko says giving him a smile.

"Okay babe I'll catch you later" Yusuke says.

Yusuke walks into his apartment leaving Keiko and Val standing out there staring at each other. Val turns to go inside when Keiko grabs her arm.

"I no you're after Yusuke but bitch I'm warning you leave my man alone" Keiko says threateningly.

"What are you going to do if I don't ?" Val asks threateningly.

"You don't want to find out" Keiko says before storming off with the baby.

Val gets a satisfied smile on her face because now she knows that Keiko is worried about her stealing Yusuke now all she has to do is get Yusuke interested in her to increase Keiko's doubt and make her break up with Yusuke. Later that night Val goes over to Yusuke's apartment. Yusuke answers the door.

"Hey Val what's up" Yusuke asks.

"I thought we could hang out" Val, says trying to hide a sob.

"Can't I have to meet Keiko in an hour" Yusuke says kindly seeing that the girl is upset he decides they can hang out for a little while.

Val looks disappointed then smile at Yusuke and leaves when Yusuke grabs her arm and pulls her inside.

"You can't take a joke is something wrong you seem upset" Yusuke asks worriedly.

"Yeah my boyfriend Mike just broke up with me" Val says sympathetically.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that it's his lose" Yusuke says trying to make her laugh.

The two sit down and Val talks about her nonexistent ex-boyfriend for 30 minutes then Val stands up and fakes a faint Yusuke catches her and there eyes lock as they lean in and kiss. Just as there lips touch the door opens and you hear a gasp Yusuke instantly drops Val to the floor. Val has a satisfied look on her face standing in the doorway with tears streaming down her face is Keiko.

"I can explain it isn't what it looked like" Yusuke says stuttering trying to explain.  
"I am so tired of your excuses Yusuke you want to be with her then be with her" Keiko says with tears streaming down her cheek.

With that says she throws the apartment key at Yusuke along with the class ring he gave her and slams the door leaving a very upset Yusuke.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for any of this to happen" Val says looking at Yusuke apologetically.

"I think you should leave now Val" Yusuke says totally confused by what just happened.  
Val gets up grabs her purse and walks out of the apartment only to be slapped in the face by Keiko.

"You think you've won bitch but you haven't Yusuke will always love me" Keiko says angrily.

"We'll see about that" Val says before walking towards her apartment.

With that Val continues on to her apartment with a smug smile on her face as her plan falls into place everything is going perfectly for her. Now all she's got to figure out is how to use Narko to make Yusuke hers forever and then destroy Narko once and for all.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note

I have come to regret that you will not be getting any updates on my stories for a while because I am having problems with my internet service and my computer will be temporarily shut down. I apologize for any inconvenience this may cause but I assure you that I will continue writing and when my internet is fixed you will have a lot of reading to do. Again I apologize for any inconvenience.


End file.
